


Yet Somehow, it Works.

by SeductiveBreadTeleporter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, FE Fates REvelation Spoilers, HUGE SPOILERS, I honestly don't know what to tag this as you I'll fix it as needed, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveBreadTeleporter/pseuds/SeductiveBreadTeleporter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin has a secret, Gunter's having a bad time and there are so many Revelation Spoilers that you might just want to avoid this altogether until you play the game.</p>
<p>Really, this is just a Gunter centered one shot looking thing that I wrote because the ending of revelation made me cry how dare they do that to Gunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Somehow, it Works.

**Author's Note:**

> This Corrin's kinda self inserty I apologize now but I love this man far too much to let him go.
> 
> Spoilers out the wazoo. Sorry! I just really wish Gunter was supportable in Rev. Really. That's all I want. 
> 
> Also I tried very hard to keep Gunter IC and still hooked up with Corrin in the end oh well. King Gunter, anyone?

In truth, he thought it would be impossible. 

Ever since his first wife and his first child passed away, Gunter was extremely sure that he was to never actually fall in love again. The pain of loosing his family was too much, he wagers, which was why he was so reluctant at first. As Garon assigned him, Gunter was simply there to watch over this child of unknown origin. As a soldier, that is what he did. That said, he only accepted the care of the child because of his thirst for revenge. Garon murdered his family and burned his village, resulting in the grim idea of using this child.

What Gunter didn't quite expect, however, was how much he would /care/. As the young girl grew- he was only a good thirty years old, while the little child he was assigned to watch was no older than five- Gunter found his heart was grabbing onto this child. He couldn't help himself. She was a precious little thing, always so kind and trusting. She reminded him of his own child, in some ways. He started wedging himself in more and more as a father, though Gunter wasn't sure if he did that in mourning of his own child or if he actually wished to be the father figure to her. Part of him knows well he influenced her mostly because of his desire to remove Garon off the throne. At least, kill the man who stole his former life.

Then, too soon, she was free of the castle walls, and that little child that he inadvertently raised as well, Jakob, was now a grown man who Gunter still felt the need to be hard on. On top of that, he was a good ten to twenty years older, making him an old man now. Jakob improved, yes, but a bit more work was in order. After that was her first mission, and Hans...

That's right. Hans clocked him clean off the bridge. He was a bit annoyed that his guard wasn't as high as he'd like for it to be at that time, but he and his horse managed out of it alive. 

Ah yes, his horse.

His horse was Nixie- a very reliable work horse that had been at his side since the beginning of his career. Nixie was the one who nudged him over to the woman that ended up being his first wife, after all. That horse was almost dear to him as life itself- that said, as Gunter thought about it, that horse was more dear to him than life. The animal nudged him, as if to derail the train that was trudging on the idea that Gunter would gladly give his life to save his horse. 

"I know, I know. We better head onto that area Lady Azura told us about. C'mon." Gunter leads the animal towards the instructed zone, letting his mind wander more than he should. It was hard not to, as the land itself was lovely. The green grass billowed in soft winds, the air had a sweet smell to it, as if the land was never really corrupted in the first place- other than the soldiers that some times appeared, it was him and Nixie. 

Just like how he started his service under Garon, the knight thinks, wondering if Nixie has the same idea. He slows now, giving a look to his horse to see how she was fairing- a bit tired, but still working. Just as he expected her to be. 

The ruins of a building lay ahead, though the door was eroded away that his mount could hide inside as well. It seemed safe enough- but to make sure, Gunter drops Nixie's reigns and peers inside, a steel axe as his weapon should anything attack him. A quick scan results in no foes, as the songstress had promised- which led to Gunter gesturing to his steed, helping her inside so that she could enjoy the shelter as well.

"... Things have certainly changed on us, haven't they, Nixie?" Gunter points out, earning a stomp in reply. "If Jakob hasn't kept Lady Corrin from harm, we'll have to teach him how it's done, right?" He smiles briefly, earning a snort and a huff. "I suppose you're right- we'd have to get out of here first... But we'll make it. Lady Azura mentioned that we have a chance, if we can find that drop off."

His mind wanders again, leading to the Great Knight back onto his previous train of thought. Would he ever marry again? There didn't seem to be any reason for him to marry again- and he was still fueled by hatred and anger from loosing his family. He let himself become attached to Corrin, almost forgetting that he needed to use her for his revenge.

A cry of surprise echoed, and Gunter bolted up from his seated position on the floor. Ow. His knees didn't care for that one, but he was more concerned about the person who /made/ the noise. Nixie reluctantly wandered out of the house, and Gunter easily slipped onto her back. "C'mon, Nixie- you're getting tired already? I think we're going to be getting out of here."

Gunter's words spur the horse into a gallop, and Gunter leans down to steer her a bit better. The sight up ahead caused thoughts to flash in his brain- There was Azura, but who was with her? Was it...? Really, was it truly...?

\------

It turns out, that was his lady Corrin, and he had the ability to return to Nohr. It was a bit of a trip, but he and Nixie had made it once again- home at last, back to the people he cared about. It seemed to be little to no time at all, in truth- it was only Azura, who was confused, Jakob, who didn't care, and...

Corrin, who cared a lot.

When she saw the Knight ride towards them, she practically dropped her sword and ran to meet him- much like how she'd drop whatever she happened to be doing at the time to see her visiting siblings. The princess practically tried to tackle him off the horse, in tears that he was still alive. He would have been more inclined to indulge in her worry and relief, if there hadn't been an onslaught of foes ahead. She fought with him valiantly, with a kind of ferocious behavior he hadn't seen in her before. Maybe war really had changed the Corrin he once knew? 

That was untrue, he soon learned. She was hellbent on protecting Gunter, so he could come back and stay with them. Little Corrin had missed him very, very much, and didn't want to loose someone so close once again. She was insistent of keeping him close, and was rather fond of that old ball game that got her to open up all those years ago.

It was after she had wedged herself back into his life that he felt something wrong. Besides Corrin, Gunter talked to his beloved horse more than anyone else. (He didn't really count scolding Jakob as interaction). He'd spend hours talking to the creature about his day, how things went, what's going on- though he always drifted back to Corrin. Gunter had suspected that Corrin started to fall for him outside of what was proper and good for a retainer and a princess. Iyt was a dangerous thing for her to love him like that- not only was there the sigma of his age compared to hers, there was the sigma of the fact he was practically her father, and... Well. His first wife can't be too happy he might have a bit of interest in her as well. Gunter wasn't exactly a fan of robbing the cradle.

He felt conflicted beyond belief, and expressed these emotions to his horse and no one else.

Well, Gunter wasn't exactly one for socialization anyway. He did talk to his horse, after all. But what of his former wife...? This was the thing that bothered him the most. She's one of reasons he's still going. The knight wouldn't call himself a spiritual man, but social stigma aside, falling in love after his first wife had passed seemed... bad. What kind of sign should he even look for to see if his former wife would even appr-

He noted at that time, it felt like his question was answered by his horse nudging his back and Corrin wandering over. 

He wouldn't call it the sign, but at least a good distraction.

\---

It wasn't until they had convinced Xander and Ryoma to join that the Silent Dragon stole his body from him. It felt like he lost control of his body, watching this dragon bring ruin to those he held dear. It ran on his anger and hatred for what had happened with Garon, taking over his aging body. It was close enough to dead, right? Right. Gunter fought back best he could, though Nixie seemed to understand what was wrong.

Nixie ran away a few nights after that, and Gunter was thankful the war horse could tell that whatever that body was, the knight no longer had control of it. he cringed at Scarlet's death, mumbling something about how she could have deserved better. All the former royals that were simply puppets made him sick. Garon was like this, he thinks, which means his revenge was ill placed. 

\-----

The betrayal hits like a freight train and Gunter, still fighting to be there, feels his heart twist as Corrin begins to fight back.

"Gunter! I know you're still in there! You need to fight a little more!"  
"Aa...aaargh..."

The pain of Anankos refusing to let go was all he could feel, though Azura's singing and Corrin's words seemed to give him the strength to fight back. The princess was right- he was stronger and better than this. As Corrin spun stories of the Nohrian Fortress, and Azura sings her song in the background... Gunter can't help but feel compelled to act.

The knight had one course of action in this scenario.

Gunter draws the blade from his side, growling slightly at the effort he must use to push against the mind control. He swings the blade up, causing the royals to tense, but surprises everyone by jamming the blade into his chest. The knight's vision became blurry from the wound, but feeling Anankos leave his head was enough to make it worth the struggle.

Corrin cries out, yelling for her little sisters to heal him. She's in tears, wiping at her eyes but to no avail.

"Gunter! You can't die on me here. I won't allow it! You've done so much, you can't leave yet! I want to forgive you..." The dragoness trails off, but a groan from the older man signifies that he's alive and okay.

"I... You..." The knight's a bit confused by her actions. Why did she save him?

"Th-thank you." It's accompanied by a cough. "But I must tell you... Garon offered me all those things, but I turned him down to be with my family. He had them all slaughtered, and my village burned... so I took to raising you in hopes of killing him. You would still forgive me for that?"

"Yes, Gunter. I don't care how it started out. I'm happy you're still here. I don't know how I'd keep going with out you to stand with me. Live for Scarlet and all those who you miss dearly..." The princess suddenly frowns, then shakes her head. "I'm not hiding this anymore. I love you, Gunter. I want you to stay with me."  
"Milady-"

Gunter doesn't quite get to reply, seeing as Anankos has decided to make himself present once more. The entombed dragon gives a mighty roar, squirming in the binds that he's been tied with for so long.

"How sweet. You forgive him and confess. A shame neither of you two will remain here."

\---

The battle was harsh and the trial difficult, but the day was won and Gunter found himself staring on in a fatherly approval has Corrin receives her crown. The second she stands, the dragon turns and calls out, eagerly leaving the stage after the man.

"Gunter! Come back with me."  
"I'm afraid I cannot."  
"Why not?"  
"I am no longer under your service, milady. That, and I need to find my horse."  
"Gunter... I'm not asking you to return my feelings. I want you to be happy and let me stay in your life."  
"The problem is not with the emotions I hold for you, my lady. It's with my past actions and my age."  
"Who cares?! I won't let anyone else be my king."

A smile crosses Gunter's face, and stays there.

"My dear, then let us rebuild Valla."


End file.
